Intemporel
by White Damon
Summary: Tsunade et Orochimaru ne l'avaient pas encore réalisé, mais Jiraiya savait qu'ils appartenaient à une époque disparue. Retour sur l'histoire du monde de Naruto : Guerres cachées, Démons, Légendes de Sang et de Gloire. OS


**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OS sur les pensées de Jiraiya. Il repense à son parcours en tant que ninja d'un certain âge (il a bien une cinquantaine d'années) et dessine, en parallèle à ses souvenirs, des bouts d'histoire des Cinq Pays.

**Avertissement :** PLEIN DE SPOILERS !!!

oOo

**NOTES et REFERENCES (je suis une geek de **_**Naruto**_**, et alors ?)**

**GUERRES CACHEES et GEOGRAPHIE POLITIQUE **: voyez le manga, les épisodes HS de Naruto et les films. Pour la haine entre Iwa et Konoha, voyez _Kakashi Gaiden_ (tome 27)

**BIJUUS et JINCHUURIKIS** : La description et l'histoire des Jinchuurikis est confirmée par le manga pour : Gaara (démon à Une queue), Yugito Nii (Deux queues), Rôshi (démon à Quatre queues), Kirâbi (démon à huit queues) et bien sûr Naruto (démon à Neuf queues).

Pour les quatre autres, je me suis inspirée à la fois des infos que j'ai trouvé sur internet et d'un dessin de Kishimoto masashi qui représente les Neuf jinchuurikis (OUI ! Je l'ai trouvé, ce dessin légendaire ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !) Certains portent leurs bandeaux frontaux, ce qui confirme leur origine. J'essaye de respecter le canon le plus possible avec les infos que j'ai, mais évidemment j'ai brodé dans certains cas. Les villages et les descriptions de Rokubi et de Gobi devraient être assez fidèles. Cependant, pour ceux qui suivent _Naruto Shippuden_, l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage dans le dernier épisode m'a mis sens dessus dessous : le nom et l'origine du Nanabi et du Sanbi restent tout à fait incertain.

**TECHNIQUES HEREDITAIRES, LIGNEES, KAGES :** voyez le manga, notamment la première série Naruto pour les kekkai genkais étrangers (ex. Clans de Kiri).

oOo

**Intemporel**

oOo

Tsunade et Orochimaru ne l'ont pas encore réalisé, mais Jiraiya sait qu'ils appartiennent tous les trois à une époque révolue.

oOo

Jiraiya se souvient du temps des Grandes Guerres cachées ; des embuscades et des combats qui ensanglantaient les Cinq Pays, du désert de Suna aux jungles impénétrables de Kusa ; il se souvient des batailles gigantesques qui engloutissaient des centaines de ninjas en une seule nuit.

Jiraiya se souvient du Massacre du Pays du Thé, quand Suna et Ame s'y étaient battus plusieurs mois, laissant les cadavres de leurs shinobis morts au combat pourrir en terre étrangère. Il se souvient de l'odeur âcre des champs du Pays du Riz, quand les ninjas de Kumo avaient préféré les brûler et les saler jusqu'aux fondations plutôt que de les laisser à Konoha. Il se souvient avec terreur, même des _décennies_ plus tard, des Sept Epéistes du village de la Brume, des déments qui massacraient _tout_ sur leurs passages – y compris les civils réfugiés et les genins de moins de douze ans.

Jiraiya se souvint du ressentiment haineux entre les villages, si fort que des années après la Troisième Guerre, les shinobis d'Iwa tuaient encore à la naissance tous les garçons blonds aux yeux bleus – ceux qui leur rappelaient trop cruellement le Yondaime Hokage –, et qu'on risquait de se faire planter un kunai dans le dos dès que l'on posait _un pied_ hors de son pays.

-

Maintenant, le temps des guerres est terminé, et à la grande surprise de Jiraiya, la diplomatie, l'honneur et le respect de la parole donnée ne sont plus uniquement des conneries de Daimyos. Suna et Konoha sont alliées, des pourparlers sont en cours avec la Roche et la Foudre, malgré les réticences des anciens combattants de tous les camps.

Les jeunes, eux, ont oublié la Guerre ; le gosse du clan Nara a même épousé la sœur d'un kage étranger sans que cela ne provoque d'émeutes – à peine quelques remarques désobligeantes des vieux fous du Conseil.

oOo

Jiraiya se souvient du temps où les hommes se croyaient assez fous pour contrôler les démons, où ils les capturaient en sacrifiant des centaines de vies et en les enfermant dans des enfants à peine nés. Il se souvient que les Jinchuurikis étaient des _armes_, des armes terrifiantes qui se retournaient parfois contre leurs villages – et qui étaient _haies_ pour cela.

Jiraiya avait rencontré il y a très longtemps Rôshi, le jinchuuriki du Yonbi, le Coq à Quatre queues – un ninja d'Iwa qui avait moins de dix ans lors de la Première Guerre cachée et qui pouvait déjà empoisonner une ville entière en un claquement de doigts.

Il avait connu le jinchuuriki de Rokubi, la Belette dorée à six queues, un jeune homme au rire communicatif et aux yeux tristes, qui combattit toute sa vie pour Ame avant de se faire assassiner par les ninjas de son propre village – avec pour seule consolation d'en emporter avec lui autant qu'il pouvait et de provoquer, par sa mort, une guerre civile de plusieurs décennies.

Il avait connu _deux_ jinchuurikis _successifs_ de Gobi, le Chien à Cinq Queues : une enfant malingre de Hishogakure, et un shinobi colossal et extraordinairement hautain d'Iwa – tous les deux avaient les mêmes cheveux blancs et les mêmes yeux fendus, inhumains, qui forçaient tout le monde, des plus puissants kages aux plus arrogants daimyos en passant par les ninjas les plus haineux et les civils les plus amers, à baisser la tête devant eux.

Il a aperçu un jour le jinchuuriki de Sanbi, le Démon-Tortue à Trois queues, un jeune garçon aux yeux rouges et à l'esprit légèrement dérangé qui venait de Takigure.

Il se souvient de Nanabi, le Blaireau à Sept Queues – qui décima le tiers de Kusa lors de l'unique tentative de scellage du village de l'Herbe.

-

Maintenant les jiichuurikis ne sont plus autant détestés. Jiraiya a vu Yugito Nii, la belle kunoichi qui possédait le Nibi, le Chat à deux queues, se faire acclamer avec fierté comme le second ninja le plus fort de Kumo. Il a vu Sora, le jeune homme au sale caractère que l'on commençait à appeler avec respect « le Moine Errant », trouver des disciples malgré le chakra rouge du Démon-Renard que l'on pouvait parfois sentir en lui. Il a vu le frère du Raikage, Kirâbî, le Hachibi à huit queues, rire au milieu des autres ninjas et aider son frère à diriger leur village.

Jiraiya a même vu l'impensable : le psychopathe du Shukaku, le Tanuki à une queue, devenu le Gondaime KazeKage au grand ravissement de son village.

oOo

Jiraiya se souvient du temps où les ninjas étaient considérés comme des dieux vivants, comme des esprits de la Nature qui pouvaient parler aux animaux, commander l'eau et le feu, faire trembler la terre.

Il se souvient des extraordinaires techniques de glace des clans de Kiri, du Shodaime qui a créa la forêt de Konoha en un seul jour, du Nidaime qui effectuait des suiton jutsus sans une seule goutte d'eau, du Yondaime plus fort que n'importe qui et du Sandaime capable d'invoquer la Mort elle-même.

Il se souvient des kekkai genkais d'ombre, d'esprit, de feu, d'insectes et d'animaux qui terrifiaient les civils.

Il se souvient des génies de Konoha, des Dieux parmi les ninjas, comme le grand Croc Blanc, Hatake Sakumo, qui combattait dans un halo irréel de lumière blanche et de chakra brut.

Il se souvient que les ninjas étaient prêts à tout – absolument _tout_ – pour obtenir plus de pouvoir, et que les monstrueuses recherches d'Orochimaru n'étaient, d'une certaine manière, que l'expression la plus radicale de ce que tout le monde voulait : la Puissance – ou la Mort.

-

Maintenant, les ninjas ne sont que des mercenaires, à peine plus que des soldats, que les civils ne craignaient plus. Leur force a baissé, aussi, et beaucoup ne sont même pas aussi forts que les genins de son époque.

Les grandes Légendes du passé sont mortes : le Shodaime, le Nidaime, le maître de Jiraiya et son disciple préféré.

Le Mokuton s'était éteint définitivement – à l'exception de la pâle copie qu'avait créée l'esprit malade d'Orochimaru. Il n'y avait plus aucun utilisateur naturel du Sharingan à Konoha – et de toute façon, le dôjutsu des Uchiwa jetait ses derniers feux avant son extinction complète. Kakashi, Itachi et Kabuto, les derniers génies qu'avait produits Konoha, mourraient probablement sans descendance.

Presque toutes les techniques héréditaires de Kiri avaient été anéanties dans le Génocide du Pays de La Brume, qui avait massacré tous les clans possédant des kekkai genkais, par peur de ce qu'ils appelaient des « anormalités ». Quand au dernier jutsu héréditaire de Suna, le terrifiant Satetsu, il avait disparu en même temps que le Sandaime Kazekage, empaillé par son propre descendant.

oOo

Jiraiya savait qu'il appartenait à un temps disparu de Sang et de Gloire; à un monde de Légendes, de kekkais genkais et de guerres héroïques, qui s'effaçait irrémédiablement et qui laissait progressivement la place à une époque de paix relative, à un monde placide mais médiocre, sans grandeur et sans Destin.

Un monde dans lequel il n'avait plus sa place.

Alors, lorsqu'il rencontra Naruto, le jinchuuriki du plus grand démon que la Terre ait jamais porté, né dans le sang de son village, élevé dans la haine et encore considéré comme une arme par les chefs de Konoha ; un garçon qui ramènerait le Sharingan à Konoha de gré ou de force, et qui sauverait son meilleur ami – comme Jiraiya aurait voulu sauver Orochimaru, mais le gamin, lui, y _arriverait_ – ; un ninja qui voulait la paix, mais qui savait que l'honneur et le protocole, c'était bon pour les samouraïs, qu'il fallait se battre, parfois tromper, tricher, poignarder dans le dos pour survivre, et s'il fallait raser des _villes entières _pour protéger le Pays du Feu, il le ferait sans une seconde d'hésitation ; le fils unique de son disciple préféré, qui dépassera toutes les légendes du passé en un clignement d'œil, vaincra l'Akatsuki et les dernières reliques à demi-folles du clan Uchiwa, surpassera son père et deviendrait Hokage _qu'on le veuille ou non_ …

Lorsqu'il le rencontra ; Jiraiya sourit.

Peut-être que finalement, _son _monde n'avait pas tellement changé.

oOo

Review, review !!!!! Je veux des reviieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuws !!!

…

Siouplait ?


End file.
